


Broken

by xXxSecretLovexXx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSecretLovexXx/pseuds/xXxSecretLovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hm... Mostly smut, some comfort, but there is angst too. There are some mentions of Leopold implying unwanted advances. Be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

  
          I try to stay calm, my eyes fixated and emotionless, even a little cold. She’s pretty, a young, perky thing, dark brown orbs sparkling with innocence and giddy amusement, flirting and teasing carelessly, almost unknowingly. Offering herself without even understanding what it is she wants to give me.  
  
          It’s refreshing. Taking someone like her for a change. The ones before? They knew. They could feel it, even if they couldn’t name it. They all craved it, sought it out, even provoked it. They all wanted to feel what it’s like to be devoured by the beast inside me… But this girl. She has no idea. Simply curious and so very brave. A rare combination to be sure. But in this case, maybe destructive is the right word.  
  
          She doesn’t even flinch as I walk closer, she just keeps talking as invade her personal space and look down at her and I shouldn’t be surprised, I’ve done it so many times before, but it still amazes me. And I silently wonder, just how broken is she, that even I don’t scare her.  
  
          She speaks with such passion about her plans, ranting on and on about revenge, but I can’t bring myself to listen. All I see is her radiant beauty, her soft lips, the inviting little body… And then there’s the heady smell of pain, mingled with the potential for greatness. Yes, she could have the whole world bowing at her feet if she wanted to… And she’d probably take it. I can see it in her soul. She’s a conqueror. And she doesn’t even know it. There’s a power inside her, greater than any mere magic. If she could embrace it, there would be nothing strong enough to stop her.  
  
\- Silence, sweet girl. – I shush her with a finger on her lips and she’s eager to obey, eyes staring into mine. – Enough talk of vengeance. Sit. Surely there must be something else on your mind.  
  
          She’s confused, surprised even.  
  
\- No. That’s all I want. Till she gets to be happy, till he’s still alive… It’s all I can think about.  
  
          She’s about to go on, but my hand on her mouth stop her.  
  
\- Then let me help you stop thinking for a while. – I whisper and lean even closer.  
           
          I kiss her gently, I try not to overwhelm her. I know this is new to her, I know she’s never done this before. But it’s more than that… I know about Leopold. She doesn’t have to tell me to know he’s already claimed her. And it left a scar deeper than any weapon ever could. So kiss her in a way he never did… Never will. And then I pull away.  
           
          She looks shocked, frozen in place by the intimate gesture. There’s a question at the tip of her tongue, but she says nothing. She takes a moment as realization washes over her. What I did, what it means, what it could be. And she doesn’t move away, she’s not running from me.  
  
\- Is that what’s on your mind? – She asks, a little breathless.  
\- Yes. – I breathe out.  
  
          There’s no shame here, no weakness, just desire. What I want, I take. Regina must know that by now. And if she wants it, we can have it together.  
           
          For a moment she hesitates, but her eyes roam over my body, at the top of my dress, my neck, and as she looks at my lips she bites hers. And God, if only she knew what I was thinking, what I’d do to her…  
  
          It’s not the first time she looks at me that way. I saw it from the day we met. Cheerful voice, big eyes full of hope and adoration, and as she saw me turn, as she saw the dragon inside… There was lust. Maybe it was the power and the magic that made her crave me, maybe it was the loneliness of that dark castle full of strangers. Either way she sought my presence, welcomed my touches and savored them. And now, she came closer again, nodding in acceptance, before wrapping her arms around my neck.  
  
          I kiss her again, sweet young lips parted and awaiting, burning with unspent desire. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t need her. In the midst of all the blackness, she was my lifeline. And just underneath that, it was the beast inside me that thirsted after her, who wanted to taste and devour her… The same one I now fought to hold back. She’s not ready for that.  
  
          She kisses back, her body getting wormer, till the heat consumes her. I could always feel it, I could always tell when she thought about me, when she burned hotter as I went closer, but now even all the fires in this castle couldn’t compete with her... And it still won’t be enough. It would never be enough for a dragon.  
  
          The young girl, Regina, she doesn’t even feel as her simple cloak falls to the floor and we trample it as I pull her to my bedchambers. It’s private. Not that anyone would dare enter my home uninvited, but it’s more comfortable too.  
  
          She falls to the bed with a childish smile, anticipation making her head swim with images of previous fantasies. And for a moment my curiosity wins over needy flesh and I peek in her thoughts. They’re all scrambled, but one stands out and I smile when I see the image of myself on top of her, kissing her, overwhelming her… But the spell is tiring and I haven’t done it in a while, so I stop. And of course, there’s her, waiting and ready. Why waste time on fantasies when I can have her?  
  
          My body covers hers easily, her smaller form shivering slightly as we touch. I can tell she’s nervous and I suppress my need to rip her clothes off. I cup her cheek instead, stroking in gently.  
  
          I know she wants this. She has for a while. And if I could have my way, if I didn’t care for her, I would claim and devour every part of her. I would kiss and lick and stroke her lips and her body, until she can’t take anymore, until she’s shaking and completely spent in my arms. But I don’t want to scare her.  
  
\- Relax, sweet girl, I don’t want to take anything from you. I want to give you. I want to show you what pleasure feels like.  
  
          That seems to help, she settles more comfortably and when I kiss her she opens her lips willingly, she pulls me closer, hands wrapped around my body, holding tightly, and I can’t help but melt into her. I can smell the agony of her soul, she wears it like a shield… But mingled with the innocence… Oh she’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted. And I don’t think I can ever get enough. And I’m suddenly very aware of all the clothes that separate us. Dresses and corsets, skirts… So much fabric. And it all feels too much.  
  
          In a wave of magic they all disappear and it startles her. But it takes only a second for her to adjust and then she enjoys it as much as I do. Her whole body burns even hotter and her skin against mine is the most wonderful thing I’ve felt in a very long time.  
  
          Suddenly she turns us and I realize that her little body is a lot stronger than I’ve thought. And she seems so different then I am. The giddy excitement in her eyes and the cheerful, victorious smile on her lips… All the marks of her youth and hopefulness.  
  
          She’s impatient. There may be a dragon inside me, but this girl has a fire of her own. I could recognize it right away. It makes her sharper somehow.  
  
          It’s not really in my nature to rush. Even with the others… If it’s the beast they wanted, I never really minded. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t play with them first. But Regina… She’s insistent and she kisses me fiercely, as if she did it hard enough, that would somehow convince me. And I can’t help but smile at her.  
  
\- Eager, aren’t you, my sweet. – I taunt half-heartedly. But I don’t wait for her to respond.  
  
          I slide my hands down, between her open thighs and I rub small circles and she gasps.  
  
\- Is that what you want? – I can’t help but push her a bit more, but she ignores my words completely.  
  
          I can imagine it’s the best she’s had and I’m not even trying… And when I pull my hand away she frowns, frustration taking over.  
  
\- Don’t worry, sweet girl, that’s not the end of it.  
  
          Her face softenes and she visibly calms. And she kisses me again. It’s rough and harsh, it’s demanding and it were anyone else, I’d tell them not to rush so much, but her… It fits her somehow, and it spurs me too, it makes me want to show her just how glorious it can be.  
  
          She doesn’t protest or try to stop me as I flip her on her back again, she embraces me with a needy little moan of desire. It just feels so wonderful, I think to myself, to feel wanted again, to feel her hunger for me. For my presence, for my body, for my touch. It’s addicting. So I kiss her neck, slowly exploring it’s length, hearing her moans grow louder, feeling her hands tightening their grip on my body, seeing her lose control. She’s so beautiful this way, practically radiant, and I want nothing more than to keep her this way.  
  
          When I reach her breasts she tenses and I slide my hands over them, a light touch, just the tips of my fingers over her and the response is instantaneous, she gasps, inhaling sharply, then she relaxes. I smile at her, hope to calm her. Her desire comes on waves. Like she loses herself in the feeling and then comes back, scared that I would stop or do something unpleasant, only to open herself again, hungry for more.  
  
          Something about that wounds me and I want to erase every memory of his hands on her, every reminder of him inside her.  
  
          She’s such a delight to me. After years of coldness and isolation, after never-ending blur of days and nights filled with haze, numbed by curses I can still feel on my fingertips… She was light. A sweet little human queen who gave me my fire back, who gave me my revenge. A girl, poisoned by grief and plagued by thoughts of vengeance. What a lovely little thing she is to me. A dear friend.  
  
          But her body gets eager again and it pulls me out of my pointless roaming over her, so I could start my decent again. And this time she’s ready. My kisses only bring more passion to the surface, more excitement, her breathing becomes shallow and when I reach the apex of her thighs, she stops completely, waiting for the sweet moment of that first touch. So I swipe my tongue over her sensitive clit and she moans, hips rising up to get more contact, to be able to feel more of me and I can’t help but smile.  
  
          As I look up, our eyes meet. Dark brown eyes that remind me of sunsets stare in my own. Something about those eyes makes her irresistible. But after another swipe of my tongue they close and another moans rings through the otherwise silent room and it’s like music to my ears. I like hearing her pleasure, I like feeling her body tense and arch, I like seeing her this free.  
  
          And she’s so sensitive, I barely need to try, she takes it with a wonton delight, greedily asking for more.  She’s lost in it now, she has no idea how tightly she’s holding my hair, applying steady pressure there to keep me in place. She’s even more beautiful this way. It brings out the flames inside her. And I feel them burn hotter. She’s so close and I can hear her whine in frustration.  
  
          Such an impatient girl, she’s never been this close to bliss…  
  
          And then it comes. Like a tidal wave, it washes over her, it fills her with pleasure and I want to hold her there, as long as I can. I want to see her like this again, I want to keep tasting her, I want to have that body all to myself. And I know I will. Because I know I’m the only one who makes her scream like that.  
  
          As she relaxes, she pulls me up, wanting to kiss me. She’s still shaking, but she holds on to me and she offers her lips shamelessly.  
  
          When she rolls us over, I let her. She seems excited, eyes shining and almost happy, and when she covers my face and neck with kisses, she’s so eager to please, to show me she can do the same to me. It’s endearing and so very welcomed. Physical displays of affection always say so much more. Words have always felt empty and hollow, they tend to be forgotten or ignored. But touch… It doesn’t lie. And hers is so filled with appreciation, and her eyes sparkle with adoration and innocent curiosity. At least for now. When she’s not thinking of the darkness that surrounds her, when she’s not being lured toward bitterness.  
  
          For now she’s just a girl, and she keeps leaving kisses all over my body, too excited to stay on a single place for too long. She’s so focused on her destination, that when she reaches it, she looks up to me, unsure of what she should do.  
  
          I’m about to encourage her, when she takes her first taste. And the dragon purrs inside me while I moan. It’s been too long, I realize.  
  
          She still looks at me, as if questioning me and I find one of her hands, holding it firmly… A little gentle gesture. Something to say “I trust you and I’m here with you.”  
  
          I know I won’t hold on for long. Regina may be inexperienced, but she’s persistent and what she lacks in skill, she makes up for in devotion and desire to explore and learn. And I’ve craved another’s touch for many nights, and now that I have it, I can’t help but give in completely.  
  
          It feels like I’m flying again. This girl, my beautiful Regina, she gave me my wings back, and now she’s showing me I don’t need them, or curses, so I can touch the sky again.  
  
          And I feel myself getting closer, that endless moment right before the crash. I want to make this last, get lost in it, get to enjoy every touch, teach her the things that leave me breathless and writhing, show her the things that can make me beg for more. But there’s no time now, I can feel myself falling until the moment when nothing remains. No past, no future, my pain is gone, the world is gone. There’s only pleasure.  
  
          When I open my eyes again, she’s lying next to me, hands wrapped around me as her eyes search my expressions.  
  
\- You did so well sweet girl. – I whisper and I stroke her cheek gently. She smiles as if I’ve given her the highest praise and she settles more comfortably against me.  
\- Your body is always so hot. – She murmurs.  
  
          I choose not to answer that. That heat she mentioned. I’ve lived far too long without it. No fire has been able to replace it, no magic powerful enough to rival it, no delights of this world could replace it.  
  
          And I realize that this world had been too cold for me before I met her… She’s been broken many times, scared… But she’s glorious. More importantly… She’s mine now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ^^ Thank you all for reading... This one can be a little heavy, but i hope you liked it. Any comments, anything you'd like to say, positive or otherwise is always welcomed.  
> Also, english is not my first language and i finished this at 5 in the morning, so please be forgiving of any grammar or spelling mistakes i might have made.


End file.
